Melodi Perpisahan
by Runa Lhaphine Suzaku
Summary: "Ini hanyalah sebuah lagu!" keras Keiji meyakinkan teman masa lalunya, Hideyoshi. Soundless Voice, lagu yang takkan pernah dinyanyikan Hideyoshi. Tapi mungkinkah?


_Coba-coba membuat cerita tentang Maeda Keiji. Hiks... Sebenarnya yang paling menderita itu dia. Apa yang bisa kulakukan hanya membuat fanfic ini untuk meringankan hatinya(?)_

_Susah tau bisa berpikiran seperti Keiji. Apakah kalian pernah, sedikit saja memaklumi kesalahan teman kalian?_

_Ah jangan pikir apa-apa, saya cuma memberi kata renungan saja._

_now playing "Soundless Voice" [Kagamine Len 'Valshe']_

_a. Bold + Italic: suara lagu untuk mendukung cerita ini._

_b. Italic: cerita masa lalu mereka._

_c. Bold: efek suara dalam cerita ini._

_Okey sudah tau ketentuannya?_

_Komentar pembaca sangat berarti untuk membangun cerita ini._

**_..._**

**Melodi Perpisahan**

**Maeda Keiji x Toyotomi Hideyoshi Story**

**FanFic Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM**

_Sesungguhnya, cerita aslinya hanya milik production I.G. dan CAPCOM. Fanfic ini bertujuan untuk membuat para readers tidak jenuh terhadap fic saya yang tiap update selalu saja Mouri Motonari #desh!_

* * *

Kelopak bunga-bunga sakura berguguran.

Mengiringi angin yang menabraknya.

Dirinya tak bisa melawan.

Tak bisa berkutik.

Hanya diam mengikutinya.

Mungkin seperti inilah nasibnya sekarang.

Mencoba melawan.

Mencoba mengubah takdirnya.

Namun dia tak bisa.

Dia telah mengikuti arus hidupnya.

Terlalu lemah untuk melawan sang pendorongnya sendiri.

...

Hideyoshi...

...

_**Seijaku ga machi wo...**_

_**Tsutsumu yoru ni, furisosogu shiro...**_

_**Kazashita te no hira ni...**_

_**Fureta shunkan ni toketeku hakanai, HITO KAKERA...**_

"Keiji! Ayo makan!"

Aku Maeda Keiji, sang pengembara yang dikatakan orang ceria, baik, dan tampan.

Jangan melawan pendapat orang ya?

Sekarang ini, aku sedang diteriaki oleh wanita bersuami, dimana suaminya itu adalah pamanku sendiri, Maeda Toshiie.

Paman ceroboh. Seenaknya. Lemah. Tapi itulah yang membuat istrinya, Matsu, bahagia bersamanya.

"Keiji?"

Aku hanya diam duduk melamun, menatap kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Mengabaikan teriakan Matsu.

"Ki!"

Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan hewan imut ini. Namanya adalah Yumekichi. Monyet kecil yang selalu ada di dekatku, menemaniku berpetualang dari wilayah satu ke wilayah lain.

"Iya Yumekichi. Nanti dulu..."

Kulipat tanganku ke belakang, menyanggah belakang kepalaku untuk bersandar di dinding rumah kami.

Ya, rumah ini indah dan hangat.

Karena tidak ada seorang daimyo pun yang kehidupannya tak enak.

Menurutku.

Kugenggam erat kalung yang terjuntai di leherku ini. Kalung berwarna ungu yang terlihat seperti jimat, dengan lambang klanku berwarna putih.

Inilah satu-satunya benda kenangan yang kusimpan.

Ketika tragedi itu terjadi.

_"Kamu tahu lagu Soundless Voice, Hideyoshi?"_

_"Aku tak akan pernah menyanyikan lagu itu!"_

_"Ayolah! Lagu itu sangat menyentuh hati!"_

Tanpa sengaja, aku menitikkan air mataku. Mataku tak kuasa membendung air yang siap merembes dari mataku, atau kata lain kelopak mataku.

"Keiji! Ayo makan!"

Seseorang menjewer daun telingaku dengan sangat kuat. Aku dengan gesit mengelap air mataku yang keluar tanpa perintahku, sebelum terlihat oleh nyonya pawang binatang ini.

"Sa-sakit, Matsu-Neechan!" ringisku.

"Ayo makan!"

Dia semakin menarik daun telingaku dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku pun berdiri agar tidak membuat telingaku tertarik kuat darinya.

Perih sekali!

"Itadakimasu!"

Seperti biasa, aku dan pamanku bertempur makan. Kami bisa menghabiskan lebih dari lima mangkuk berisi nasi penuh, asalkan itu buatan Matsu-Neechan!

Masakannya yang enak, selalu membuat kami tergiur untuk makan lagi dan lagi!

"Ingat waktu kita pernah kehabisan makanan?" mulai Matsu-Neechan bicara. "Yah walaupun semua pingsan setelah memakannya."

Aku mengelap mulutku yang belepotan dengan butir-butir nasi.

"Kita semua muntah karena sayur dengan wajah Zabii itu kan?" sahutku. "Aku yakin, beras dari petani Itsuki itu aman. Ikan dari bajak laut itu masih segar. Bahan makanan lain dari Kenshin juga enak."

"Maafkan aku ya," kata Matsu-Neechan sambil terkekeh. "Tapi menyenangkan juga waktu itu."

Pamanku masih juga makan dengan lahap, tidak ingin makannya terganggu hanya karena menyahut pembicaraan kami.

"Baiklah!"

Aku berdiri dengan semangat—setelah menaruh mangkuk nasiku di atas meja dan menepuk kedua tanganku untuk penghormatan atas makanan yang memberiku tenaga kembali. Membuat pamanku dan Matsu-Neechan terheran-heran.

"Mau kemana, Keiji?" tanya pamanku namun masih melahap butiran-butiran nasi yang menggunung di mangkuknya, juga lauk dan sayur yang tersedia.

"Hanya jalan-jalan," jawabku ceria, lalu membuka pintu shobi. "Aku pergi dulu!"

Aku berlari dengan cepat ke arah luar.

"Inicyo-sama. Keiji pasti—"

"Biarkan saja dia. Kau ingat saat kita bertempur melawan Kenshin?"

"I—iya, Inicyo-sama..."

**...**

"Yo! Kenshin!" tegurku semangat pada salah satu daimyo dengan julukan 'Bishamonten' ini—yang sedang duduk santai menikmati sake.

"Keiji, senang bertemu denganmu," jawabnya senang. "Ada apa gerangan kamu kesini, Keiji?"

"Hideyoshi."

"Seperti yang kuduga."

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Sempat melirik ke tempat lain, namun kembali aku menatap wajah rival pemimpin Kai itu—atau kata lain Takeda Shigen.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu, Keiji," terang Kenshin padaku, sembari melanjutkan meminum sakenya.

"Aku tau..." kataku lemah.

Hening.

Kasuga hanya bisa menatapku prihatin di belakang punggung Kenshin. Mungkin dia tau perasaanku sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah soal keluargamu menyerang daerahku," ucap Kenshin, mencoba membuatku tidak berburuk sangka. "Hanya, kamu tau kan?"

"Aku tahu, Kenshin."

Kembali hening.

_**OTO mo naku tsumoru...**_

_**HIKARI wo, atsumete kimi ha warau...**_

_**Ima donna OTO?**_

_**Kotaeta tte kimi ha mou nani mo...**_

_**KIKOENAI...**_

Lagu itu terngiang di telingaku kembali, mengingat kenanganku bersama Hideyoshi sewaktu Hideyoshi belum seperti sekarang. Yang kejam dan ingin menguasai Jepang. Negeri matahari.

Tanpa sadar, Kasuga telah menghilang dari punggung Kenshin. Yah—ninja sexy itu telah membantu banyak sang dewa perang ini.

Pedang cantik, huh?

Beberapa menit kemudian dia pun muncul kembali di belakang punggung Kenshin, lalu sedikit berbisik di telinga pemimpinnya itu. Aku sih biasa-biasa saja melihat situasi ini.

Ini kan tugas ninja.

"Mengerti. Terima kasih, Kasuga."

Kasuga kembali lagi duduk dengan hormat, di belakang punggung Kenshin.

"Dokuganryuu sedang menuju ke tempat Hideyoshi."

Apa?

"Ke—kenapa!?" tanyaku heran.

"Itu karena—"

...

..

.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP!**

Kupacu kudaku secepat mungkin—atau kuda yang kupinjam dari Kenshin.

_"Ah—Hideyoshi sedang melancarkan serangannya!"_

_"Tolong titip Yumekichi!"_

"Hide... yoshi..." gumamku kecil.

_"Ta... Tapi kau mau kemana, Keiji!?"_

_"Aku akan menyelesaikan hal ini tanpa ada pedang dan zirah!"_

Kembali kugenggam erat kalung yang terjuntai di leherku—satu-satunya benda kenanganku bersamanya.

Hideyoshi.

_"Hanya menyanyikan satu bait lagu saja. Ayolah Hideyoshi!"_

_"Tidak!"_

_"Hanya ulangi nadaku. Kurushii tte itte kure yo~"_

_"Tidak!"_

_"Ini menyenangkan, Hideyoshi! Cobalah bernyanyi!"_

_"APAKAH KAU TAK TAHU ARTI SEBENARNYA DARI LAGU ITU? BAHASANYA SUDAH JELAS-JELAS MENGERIKAN SEPERTI ITU!"_

Tanpa terasa air mataku tak berbendung di pelupuk mataku.

Kulihat rombongan kuda-kuda berbondong berlawanan arah dariku, dengan pemimpin rombongan yang sangat kukenali.

Berpakaian zirah berwarna merah hitam, dengan ukuran sangat besar melebihi manusia biasa.

"Hideyoshi?"

Ku turun dari pundak kuda yang kunaiki, dan menghalangi jalan rombongan Hideyoshi—yang saat ini pasti akan menerobos pertahananku.

Bodohnya aku.

Namun, naluriku berkata seperti ini.

"HIDEYOSHI!" teriakku. Rombongan kudanya sejenak memelankan langkahnya.

Namun tidak bagi Hideyoshi.

Dia terus memacu kudanya, membuat semua rombongan prajuritnya bingung. Apakah harus mengikuti tuan mereka, atau berhenti?

Aku yakin dia akan berhenti di depanku.

Aku kan temannya!

**_Kurushii tte itte kure yo.._**

**_Sabishii tte itte kure yo..._**

**_Mukae ni yuku donna toko he mo..._**

**_Ikanai de yo doko he mo..._**

**_Oite ka nai de... bokura zutto_**

**_Futari de hitotsu darou...?_**

Namun aku sempat ragu. Jangan-jangan, dia tak mengenaliku lagi? Dia masih saja menderapkan kudanya kearahku.

Tolong hentikan dia!

"PHANTOM DIVE!"

Suara itu. Kata-kata itu. Aku seperti mengenalinya.

Suara ringkikan kuda pun terdengar, dan hentakan kaki keras menyusul kemudian.

"Do.. Dokuganryuu?" tanyaku kaget.

"Sang pengembara. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau gila atau tidak," kata Masamune—sang daimyo dari Oshuu, menatapku geram. "Are you crazy? You wanna dead now?"

Aku hanya berdiam membisu, memalingkan mataku dari hadapannya. Dia takkan tau aku memalingkan mataku, karena jarak kami yang lumayan jauh.

"Date Masamune... Kau akan membayar ini nanti..."

Kembali diriku menatap Hideyoshi yang tadi terlempar oleh kudanya sendiri, yang kini mengenggam kepala Masamune layaknya memegang bola basket.

"Hideyoshi!" teriakku, mencoba mencegahnya. "Jangan!"

"Kau meremehkan Dokuganryuu!"

Dikeluarkannya katananya secara cepat, dan bersiap menusuk Hideyoshi.

Hentikan!

Jangan ada yang menggunakan zirah dan pedang!

Kumohon!

Hideyoshi reflek melempar Masamune—dimana sempat Hideyoshi hampir tertusuk katana milik Masamune tadi. Kemudian Masamune mendarat dengan baik.

"Kau belum merasakan jurus baruku, don't you?" tantang Masamune. "Inilah akhir hidupmu."

Senyum ulasan Masamune membuat Hideyoshi menatapnya getir. Dia seakan memikirkan, apakah serangan itu berakibat fatal baginya bila terkena serangannya langsung.

"HELL DRAGON!"

Sebuah kilatan petir biru lurus menuju Hideyoshi yang tidak bisa bergerak karena belum siap.

_"Hideyoshi, ini hanya lagu, kau tahu?"_

_"Aku takkan menyanyikan lagu seperti itu!"_

_"Hideyoshi jahat!"_

_"Nghh.. Iya iya. Tapi ada syaratnya."_

Kuberlari di depannya, lalu merentangkan kedua tanganku— mencoba melindungi Hideyoshi.

"Keiji?"

**BZZZTTTT!**

Kilatan petir mengenai tubuhku secara cepat, membuat tubuhku menegang dengan hebat.

"Ukh—OHOK!"

Aku mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah dari mulutku. Mataku berkunang-kunang, dan bersiap ambruk di tempat.

Hideyoshi langsung menangkapku ketika aku tak sanggup lagi berpijak di bumi.

"Apa itu syaratnya, kawan?"

"Keiji..." lirih Hideyoshi, sembari mengenggam kedua tanganku, lalu menaruh kedua tanganku di pipinya.

"Soundless voice..." kataku lemah. "Nyanyikanlah untukku, lagu itu."

"Seperti biasa, kau bodoh!" geramnya. "Sempat-sempatnya dirimu mengatakan hal yang tak perlu seperti itu!"

"Ayolah kawan," pintaku, dengan mulut berembes darah. "Ini permintaan terakhirku."

Sempat Hideyoshi menatapku pilu.

"Ini takkan menjadi akhir hidupmu!" kesalnya. "Kau, akan terus mengincarku untuk menjadi temanmu lagi, bukan?"

"Furitsumoru yuki to tomo ni, kieteyuku kimi wo..." kataku memulai.

Dia terdiam. Wajahnya kelu menatapku. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan dia takut, aku akan pergi dari hadapannya selamanya.

Dia mendesah pelan.

"Dakishimeru koto shika dekinai yo..." suaranya yang halus namun seakan-akan malu, apalagi disini juga ada Date Masamune.

Aku tak bisa bayangkan betapa malunya dia.

"Kanau nara mou ichido dake, kimi no koe ga kikitai..." sambungnya, dengan suara yang kian melemah. Wajahnya yang kian sedih, menatapku dengan pilu. Berharap sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengembalikan kejadian ini ke masa lalu, masa ketika aku belum seperti ini.

Terasa sebuah tetesan air jatuh mengenai wajahku yang kini terbaring lemah di dataran.

Mataku kian menyipit, tak kuat dengan bagian organ-organ tubuhku yang siap berhenti menjalankan tugasnya selama aku masih bernafas.

"Mou ichido tada ichido dake..." kataku melanjutkan.

Kami berdua serempak saling membuka mulut.

"Yonde yo..."

Nafasnya terengah-engah menahan tangisannya, terisak. Wajahnya sangat buruk, dibanding saat ia tidak sedih menangisiku.

"Kini, aku mendengarnya dari mulutmu..."

Aku memejamkan mataku dengan bahagia, masih dengan tanganku mengelus pipi Hideyoshi—yang kini mendingin.

"Kau tahu?" kuucapkan kata-kata sebelum sang pencabut nyawa mengambil nyawaku. "Itu adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan ayahku saat aku masih kecil. Dan aku bersyukur punya ayah kembali."

_"Syaratnya, ketika kamu menjadikan itu permintaan terakhir."_

_"Iya itu akan menjadi permintaan terakhirku!"_

_"Aku tak percaya! Umur kita hidup masih panjang, ya kan Keiji?"_

_"Tentu saja!"_

_"Makanya permohonanmu ini takkan pernah terwujud!"_

_"Hei!"_

_"Aku akan memegang janji ini. Buktikan kalau kamu memang bisa lenyap, Keiji."_

_"Kau menyumpahiku?"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Sial!"_

Terima kasih, Hideyoshi...


End file.
